


You're Amazing

by MohRod



Series: Memory Loss [2]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohRod/pseuds/MohRod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After gone through surgery, Bella finds herself alone with this captivating male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Amazing

She openned her eyes, feeling like everything was spinning.

Beside her, a rubbing sound –but she couldn’t turn her head because it was too heavy. So, a wrist was put over her mouth and a deep voice said:

“C’mon, Bella, you must feed”

It’s vibrations sent shivers through her spine, and she got all her strength to turn her neck. Her eyes went wide. In front of her, was the most amazing male. His head was trimmed and this scar covered a big deal of his face. But his eyes and the emotion in them were so impressive. He was impressive.

“Wow!” She mouthed, holding his wrist. What was that smell? Sweet Scribe Virgin, his smell! “You’re so beautiful!”

He chuckled a little bit.

“Are you an angel?” she had to say it, because it was so surreal. So much love over his expression.

The male frowned.

“No.” That gravel voice again. Oh, she would die just to listen some more.

“Did the doctors send you?”

He made a funny face, and pushed his wrist against her mouth.

“Feed, c’mon”

Well, since he’s insisting… Bella bit hard to his flesh, and his taste was even better than the smell. But she couldn’t keep quiet, so she let it go and stared at him again.

Because if the docs didn’t send him, what was he doing here… right?

“Who are you?” Her voice was more confused than she’d intended.

He took a deep breath. “I’m your Hellren.”

Her heart stopped. Was that possible? She looked at the ceiling and then back to him.

“ You’re my hellren?” It was unbelievable!

He moved uncomfortably in the chair. As if she didn’t like him.

“You’re amazing” She assured him.

The big male bit his lower lip and put his pulse near her mouth again. The fangs were tickling to bite him, but Bella couldn’t belive what he said. She cut the flesh one more time, and after sucking for a while, she gave up. 

“How long have we been mated?”

The guy just smiled. “A while.”

Suddenly her heart ached. She turned her worried gaze to him, really interested about his next answer.

“Do we have children?”

His grin was like watching the sun. Her own particular sun.

“Yes.”

Bella couldn’t stop her smile, even if she wanted. His happiness was contagious.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://brotherhoodconfessions.tumblr.com/post/104835170054/so-i-just-read-this-important-consider-this


End file.
